Callie Hunter
Overview : Callie Hunter (also called by her 2nd stage name "L♥lita") is a sim recording artist for Broadway Records and Allard Productions, formally Starlight Records The Sims 3. She is currently recording/producing her debut album. Daughter of Rune Sky and Victoria Seacrest, raised in Sunset Valley with adoptive parents Roy Solis-Hunter and Megan Hunter-Solis (nee Hunter). She lives in Bridgeport with her husband, Marcus Winters. Early Years : Callie Hunter began with music by playing guitar recreationally. She took lessons at age 15 and soon formed a band with two friends. With her band she played locally at small venues and at a local cafe she was approched by a talent scout for a band in Hidden Springs. At age 19 she moved to Hidden Springs to play guitar with a local professional band. At age 23 Callie began to sing back vocals for a local singer and son went solo. At age 24 she was offered a job as a singer in Starlight Shores for Starlight Records. Starlight Records : Callie Hunter signed with Starlight Records for a record deal and quickly began to work. While going solo she wrote 7 non-released songs for a self produced album. The record label reviewed the songs and decided to pick the song "Dynamite" to produce as her EP. While signed with Starlight Records, Callie would do shows doing covers of otehr artist songs and also had a tour where she did covers and performed the songs that were not picked to be produced which turned to be a failure. After a long exchange of thoughts, Callie agreed to create a label-guided record. The label announced the hiring of a new artist and they soon got to work with Callie. Callie only co-wrote 3 songs of 13 on the un released album "Pandora." Most songs were written by others and Callie was angered and tense broke out once the album track list and cover art was released. Soon the lead single "Sandstorm" was about to be released and the record label was at a stalemate with the artist. In the end she was dropped and the album scraped (however the singles "Sandstorm" and "Pandora" were leaked with an unidentified artist singing vocals). Broadway Records : Callie was offered a job at Bridgeport's Broadway Records after they heard about her being dropped. She quickly accepted and hired her first manager, Gregh Lockheart. After a quick meeting with executives and a listening of 3 songs Callie wrote when solo, she was signed and imidently was assigned a writting/recording team. After a short time, Callie colaborated with Lukas Allard and Cinna Cesa to make 12 songs for an album and they were recorded and submitted. However, after some time, Callie began writting more and more songs she wanted on the record. With Lukas's help, Callie recorded 7 additional songs. A meeting with the CEO of Broadway Records set a track list for her yet-to-be released debut album, "Magic Love". a promotional single was released Janurary 4th, 2013 titled "Dream". : ''"Magic Love"'' Album The "Magic Love" album has been set to be released on Feburary 10th 2013. 'Singles' L♥lita :: "L♥lita" is the EP for Callie Hunter with this new record label. Released on December 17th, 2012. Fast n Slow : Awards : Callie Hunter was nominated by SMI (Sims Mucis Industry) for "Best Live Show" and "Favorite Single" Janurary 10th 2013 for her debut single "Fast n Slow". She won "Best Live Show" and lost out for "Favorite Single" on Janurary 20th 2013. :: The lead single for the "Magic Love" album titled "Fast n Slow" was released on December 31st 2012 for digital purchase on simTunes. It has sold 1.6 million copies nation wide setting it at #1 for it's debut week. At a peak of 3.9 million copies sold total, "Fast n Slow" stayed at #1 for it's second week. Callie has performed it at the debut concert with songs "L♥lita" and "Dynamite". She has played it at a small venue in Bridgeport once. ::